


So Let's Set The World On Fire

by crossroadswrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragon!Cas, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Mating, Mentions of Rape, Michael Being A Dick, a/b/o dynamics, courting, dragon!Michael, dragon!dean, x-mas gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever tells dragon's love stories. It is a true shame, that no one will tell the tale about Dean and Castiel and how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Let's Set The World On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).



> Christmas gift for Rowan, who wanted dragons. Now I don't know if this is any good but it is done and I don't hate it, so.

Art by [mostvillainsneedart](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/195/f/c/destiel_dragon_au_by_mostvillainsneedart-d7qp1lu.png)

Michael likes to parade at the entry of Dean’s cave.

He’s a big bad alpha, heavy black wings and tail, fading to blue in his chest and belly. A wicked thong that licks his maws and sharp teeth tainted bloody red every time he smiles at Dean. He is also a dick and that’s why Dean huffs smoke out of his nostrils and turns away.

Just because Dean’s a young omega, that doesn’t mean he’ll just throw himself at the clawed paws of every alpha that parades around.

Sometimes Michael will drop something on his doorway. A piece of gold or a sapphire or a ruby.

Michael’s obsession with him isn’t something Dean can’t handle though. That is until the mating season came nearer and Michael’s harassment became a constant in his life.

He’d follow Dean when he goes to visit his brother, or when he goes on a hunt or when Dean dips in the ocean to clean off all the blood after a hunt.

This, apparently, is one of the days Michael just won’t leave him the hell alone.

Dean’s trying really hard to ignore the massive dragon flying circles over his head as he feeds on some poor deer he caught. He really is, until Michael decides it would be a good idea to land next to Dean and all but drape himself all over him and are you fucking serious right now?!

Dean shakes him off, tail whipping angrily in the air as he puts some distance between the two of them.

“What part of no means no do you not get?” he says angrily, stepping away from a perfectly good meal and away from Michael’s continuous failed tries to sway him.

“Oh come on.” Michael chuckles, licking his maws and stepping forward, muscles coiled in a fighting stance. If he even fucking tries to make Dean is mate by force someone help him because he will kill the bastard before he can get his dick up “Mating season is near and we both know what can happen to unmated omegas can’t we.”

Michael takes another step forward and Dean hisses at him.

“Fuck off, Michael.” He spits out, nostrils flaring and wings spanning out and at the ready in case he needs to take wing (ah!).

“There’s a fuckton of little eager omegas who are just dying to mate with me.” He snarls.

“So go mate with them and leave me the fuck alone.” Dean throws back, snapping his wings and flying away from the asshole.

Maybe if he makes it to Sammy’s he’ll be fine. Michael never dares to bother Dean near his alpha brother.

Michael chases after him. Of fucking course he does and if there’s one thing Dean has working for him is speed.

Dean manages to gain some leverage on the bigger dragon, but Michael is persistent, catching up to him from above and dipping down, claws out stretched to catch him and possibly throw him to the floor.

Dean barely manages to dodge Michael’s vice grip before the black dragon tries again, this time coming under Dean with his maw open wide and sharp teeth. Dean waits for him to get close before he angles his wings and deviates from course, forcing Michael do close his mouth under thin air.

“I’m going to make you mine.” He growls, low and threatening. Dean could try to fight him, but Michael is experienced and older and he has never came defeated in one fight, so Dean doesn’t risk it. Instead he looks around, looking for a hideout to wait it out since he’s clearly not making it to Sammy’s.

There’s a small cave in a cliff a couple of yards away, a tight fit for Dean but an impossible fit for Michael.

He folds his wings against his back and dips dangerously to the ground, letting gravity pull him, before he angles himself and snaps his wings back open, turning on his side and slithering through a small cave in which Michael could never fit.

It’s almost too tight for him. Dean can feel the cave’s walls scrapping his wings and his sides, scratching and scrapping roughly against his scales.

Michael roar behind him frustrated and pissed and maybe it wasn’t such a wise idea to hide out when Michael can easily start a siege and make him starve until he’s weak and desperate enough to come crawling down.

Dean’s panting, paws settling on the cave floor and wings tucked as tight against him as he can make them as he tries to squeeze further into the cave.

Maybe there’s a way out. Although the chances are not high, but Dean prefers to face straight passages than a horny, possessive alpha dragon.

He half walks half crawls through the cave, head close to the ground making his long neck ache and feel uncomfortable.

He’s been walking for about five minutes when he scents it. Alpha, strong and fertile with just the slightest hint of smoke and something sweet.

Dean has a split second of fear that Michael found a way around and his coming after him, before he disregards it. He knows how Michael smells – like blood and alpha and something bitter and a little like thunder – and this is not it. This is lighter and sweeter. It smells like rainstorms and like grass after rain. It smells like an old book and like the sweets humans make in their ovens.

It smells _good._ Dean urges forward, walking that tinniest bit faster, wanting to find out exactly what it is. Who it is, because he’s sure he never smelled anything better in is life.

The cave starts opening up, ceiling rising above his head and walls getting wider, giving Dean enough space to straighten his neck, bat his wings to shake off the dust and debris from the cave walls.

It’s not long until he has enough space to stretch out his wings and arch them up with0ut touching any part of the cave.

There’s a faint sound in the distance. Like a rumble and metal clinking steadily.

Dean continues forward until the cave’s floor seems to come to a sudden halt, dipping down to an abyss, or what looks like one, because Dean can distinctly hear something in the depths of it.

Whoever’s down there could not take too kindly to him, but Dean takes his chances, stretching his wings wide and lifting flight, circling the cave as quietly as possible, trying to find a passage or something, but there is nothing and the only way to go is down.

He hovers there, trying to decide what to do next when something decides for him.

He doesn’t even see him coming. One minute Dean’s flying and the next he’s plummeting down, head first, into piles of gold and silver coins, rubies and sapphires and an array of artifacts, one strong claw on his neck and the other clipping his wings against his back, so that Dean has zero space to maneuver.

Fuck, this was a bad idea. This was a monumental bad idea. He realizes this when he’s mere inches from face planting into gold.

Something breaks his fall though.

A change in his center of gravity and his aggressor is supporting his full weight instead of slamming him down.

Dean gets pined against the cold metal floor underneath him, a hot breath and the bluest pair of eyes fixed on his, the other dragon’s maw etched in a snarl showing a row of sharp white teeth.

“What do you want?” The dragon growls at him teeth biting air close to Dean’s throat to prove a point.

Dean’s an omega.  That much his clear by his smell, so the other dragon expects him to cower, bare his throat and beg for mercy.

Dean doesn’t. He looks the other dragon straight in the eye and pulls his lips over his teeth, showing that he can bite and he won’t go down without a fight.

The other dragon seems a little bit taken aback by Dean’s reaction, eyes squinting at him, his head tilting just so, like Dean has seen dogs do.

“What are you?” he asks instead and his voice sounds curious now, instead of angry, the  grip on Dean’s neck loosening an inch.

That was a mistake.

Dean manages to place his paws under the other dragon’s stomach kicking them and managing to shake the alpha off of him. He strikes fast. A beat of his wings and he’s on top of him. One clawed paw holding his neck down, chin pressed against the gold coins and all of his weight on top of his torso and legs.

Dean’s bigger and heavier whilst the other dragon is a little smaller and slimmer, but not skinny, not like he had spent the entire winter starving. He’s well built, just not overly so, like Dean is. Fighting off alphas is good for your physique.

His scales are dark, and Dean has a panicked moment thinking that he looks too much like Michael, but the dragon currently under him is dark blue and not black like Michael is.

“I’m Dean.” He answers back cheekily, surprised when the other dragon huffs an amused breath, before rolling over and dislodging Dean.

He takes a few steps back, putting distance between the two of them.

“Castiel.” He introduces himself “Now tell me, _Dean_. What are you afraid of? It’s certainly not me and you stink of it.” The dragon – Castiel – tilts his head curiously again.

Dean grits his teeth and growls a little. He really doesn’t want to explain this to Castiel and apparently he doesn’t have to, because, as if on cue, Michael roars loudly into the cave’s entrance, making his angry shout echo through it.

“Ah!” Castiel acknowledges, looking absently to the tunnel that leads to the outside world.

Dean’s tense. Every muscle of his body pulled tight, gaging Castiel’s reaction for his next move.

“I won’t hurt you.” Castiel assures him “You may wait for your suitor to leave.” He concedes. Dean snorts.

“Suitor. More like fucking psycho horny bastard.” He mutters and Castiel’s eyes snap back to him.

“Do you not want a mate?” he inquires.

“No! And I especially don’t want Michael. I hope he gets slain by a human and his head to be displayed in an ugly ass castle.”

Castiel squints at him but says nothing else, curling in on himself and settling on his treasures until he’s comfortable. Head laid over his front paws and tail curled around his leg, wings safely tucked against his back.

“So you’re just gonna- okay then.” Dean concedes, putting some distance between the two of them, and settling down on the other end of the cave. Even being as nice as Castiel is, alphas can not be trusted this close to mating season.

“I’m not gonna jump you.” Cas assures huffing.

“Yeah, well, you never know.” Dean curls on himself and patiently waits for Michael to stop outrageously yelling at the entry of the cave.

It takes a while.

He’s not sure, how long it’s been but most probably a few days before Michael stop spewing profanities and roaring and goes away.

During all this time, Cas sleeps and Dean’s thankful for it too, even though he feels a little scorned.

The only time he awakens is when Dean lifts himself off the gold bed and snaps his wings open, ready to get the hell back home, maybe stop by Sam’s along the way to check on him and Jess.

The dragon cracks one eye open and stares at him, sapphire irises staring intently.

“You are leaving.” He states and Dean nods once.

“Yeah, thanks for the hospitality and all.” He says earnestly “Time to go, my brother’s probably worried.”

“Yes.” Castiel says, closing his eye again.

And that’s that apparently. Dean hesitates a fraction of second just staring at the other dragon, before he lifts flight and slithers his way out of the cave.

It’s good to fly again. Stretch his wings wide, make muscle work and soar through the air without any other preoccupation.

Dean goes straight home, not making snack stops even though there are a couple flocks of unguarded sheep just laying around this parts.

He decides it’s safer to just head on home and burrow in his riches until mating season is over and he can fly around safely, since every year, when he fails to sway Dean, Michael takes a new mate.

He can see his cave from here, buried in a cliff, almost at sea level, granting a good view of the ocean and the mountains in the distant horizon.

It’s then that he smells it. Alpha dragon.

Dean grits his teeth, growls and stops his wing movements, letting gravity pull him down, before he snaps his wings back open and turns around, flying belly up and perusing the skies for the intruder and sure as shit there he is.

Dark scales and graceful wings, small frame.

The other dragon cuts down and meets Dean flying mere inches above him, looking down with his lip pulled over sharp teeth in a smirk.

“You following me?” Dean snarls.

“Yes.”

Dean growls and turns around, flying for the shoreline, massive paws settling down on the sand.

Castiel won’t attack him. He’s almost sure of it.

He waits for the slightly smaller dragon to settle next to him.

“Can I know why?”

Castiel tilts his head in that peculiar way of his. He slowly brings on of his paws up, claws tightly clenched around something. He unclenches them and lets a gem as big as a man’s head fall into the sand.

“Corundum?” he squints at the stone, big and not shiny, these types are opaque but not less beautiful for it.

“Indeed.”

“Is-“ Dean huffs a breath, wings shuffling on his back “Is that for me?”

“It matches your eyes.”

Dean huffs a laugh “You courting me, Cas?”

“Yes. If that is okay with you, of course.”

Dean looks down on the corundum and picks it up, feeling the smooth stone, worked over by humans slide around his scales.

“Yeah, that’s okay with me.”

Castiel smiles wide, showing his teeth and licks his lips.

“Good then. Expect me tomorrow. Around mid day.” He affirms before spreading his wings and turning back.

Dean takes the gem and goes back to his cave, carefully putting it amongst his most precious possessions – the light stone with a trapped star his father stole from a king, his mother’s gold angel statue and Sammy’s metal god with horns and precious gems as eyes.

«»

Dragon stories are always evil stories. Stories of how beasts throw down kingdoms and burn houses, stories of death and suffering for humans and the inevitable death in the end for the dragon.

These are the stories people tell. No one ever tells the dragon’s side. No one ever said why they pillaged and robbed and killed and burned. And when they said it’s invariably always the same reasons: greed, malice. Nothing else.

For people dragons do not feel love when most of the times the very reason they pillage and kill is for love.

They want everything but most times not for themselves but for the ones they love.

Once a dragon picks a mate he takes it for life and that is why when humans, such foolish humans, kill a dragon and congratulate themselves, a bigger one will fall upon them and strike them down, burn and kill and conquer and this time it will be for revenge.

Dragons do love. And dragons have love stories. Like the story of how Dean met Castiel per chance and how Castiel kept him safe without asking anything in return and how, after that day, Castiel never left Dean’s side.

He’d bring him the most precious of stones, give him gold and old artifacts stolen from kings and magicians and witches and pharaohs and he’d stay for as long as Dean would want him to. They fly and curl together and Dean likes to lay his head on top of Cas’s.

How when the mating season finally came, Dean was the one to go to Castiel and claim him as a mate, because it doesn’t matter how much an alpha wants it, if a omega isn’t willing they will get nothing besides a good fuck and probably some wounds from wrestling the omega down.

Luckily, Castiel is kind and comprehensive. And he lets Dean do what he wants, lets him lead and gives him the power. Whispers all the things he would do for him. How he would die for him, destroy cities, bring down kingdoms.

And Dean believes him. Especially when he’s got Dean pinned down against the gold covered floor, mouth close to his neck alternating between long licks to sooth him down and harsh bites to mark him as his.

How Castiel fills Dean with his children, after their first mating season. How he swells and turns so proud of Dean, protects him constantly, and fusses over him. Growls at any alpha who dares come close.

It’s a lovely story, this one. But no one will tell it, because again, people don’t tell dragon’s love stories, they only tell dragon’s longing and loss stories, madness stories.

It is a shame, truly. This is a good love story.

**Author's Note:**

>  **EDIT 15/07/2014:** [mostvillainsneedhugs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mostvillainsneedhugs/works) on AO3 drew me a wonderful fanartsy thing for this. It's beautiful and I have used it as a banner. This is perfection itself and you can't tell me otherwise.


End file.
